


Don't Deny

by Clementine_115



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine_115/pseuds/Clementine_115
Summary: When Hyungwon's almost perfect day was crashed by a wave. Metaphorically speaking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I just joined in and this is my very first work. Not too sure how well this is, but comments and criticism are much appreciated. Also, sorry for the vagueness but I hope it's not too hard to guess who this John Doe is. And thank you for visiting!

Chae Hyungwon has always been a man with little words, but when he does speak, his sharp knife-like tongue will cut through the unfortunate poor souls and leave the said person in pieces. His cold exterior made it difficult for others to approach him, and he doesn't mind it at all. In fact, he likes it very much since he doesn't like to socialise all that much anyway. He prefers to be left alone, free from worthless small talk and unnecessary chatter that would often turn to a gossip galore.

Most of the time he would be lost in his own thoughts that could vary greatly depending on his mood; he could be thinking about the pros and cons of monopolistic market, to whether Shakespeare was real or not, to thinking of new ideas for his compositions. It happened that today was the day that he's been thinking about finishing the songs that he had long gone abandoned.  

He was sitting on the bench under the tree, trying to finish off the song that he was working on from ages ago. It sounded a little off and he just couldn't make the melody flow. He sighed in pure frustration and anger. Unable to make any more wishful progress, he put his precious journal aside and leaned against the woods. He closed his eyes as he soaked in the warmth radiating from the glistening sun. The contrast from the rather cold spring breeze balanced out the warmth from the sun.  

Just as he was about to enjoy the beautiful weather, a shadow casted over him. With his eyes still shut, Hyungwon flatly asked what the person in question wanted. Instead of an answer, the only thing he could hear was the leaves whistling; his question was yet to be answered. Already frustrated enough with his work, and this apparent addition to the list, he opened his eyes and pushed back his glasses to get a good view of this nuisance. To his horror, the shadow belonged to none other than his long term crush.  He was going to ask the nuisance to get lost, but that seemed rather impossible when that one person who made his heart weakened and almost leaped out every time the said individual was in sight decided to make an appearance right before his eyes, without any notice.  

Hyungwon got up and tried to play it cool. He's thankful for the genes he had inherited from his parents, blessing him with incredible long limbs, enable him to appear a little less troubled by this surprise as he towered over his crush. The two of this mysterious person's friends and himself came closer to where Hyungwon was, leaving very little space between them. Without them realising, they were already staring into each other's souls, locking their gaze with great intensity. Hyungwon's mind went into a blank state, and at that very moment he felt like he literally forgot how to breathe. _Oh damn it._ The thing that the guy with the wave-like hair said next that made him choked.  

"I heard that one of the guys in your year likes one of us." 

 _Oh my goodness_ , Hyungwon said mentally, _w_ _hy was he asking such question_ _?_ He became mute for second, and realised that staying silent wouldn't solve anything. So he gathered all of his courage and replied to the intruder without trying to sound so scared, because heck, he was sweating in cold sweats. 

"Well, I'm not denying the thing, whatever it was, that you've heard. However, I won't tell you who it is." 

Hyungwon managed to answer back without sounding like a dying sheep. 

"Why ever not?" 

"Because I believe one has the right to not tell people who they fancy." 

"But we also have the right to know since it's regarding one of us."  

He pointed to himself, then to the rest of his friends, which Hyungwon think should not be here. They haven't said a word.  

 _Fuck, is this guy_ _for rea_ _l_. As much as he's thrilled to see the apple of his eye, he really did not appreciate this apple's determination of finding out who has been crushing on him. It's like he's purposely helping Hyungwon in digging the later own grave _._  

"However it is kind of forcing one of us vulnerable juniors to reveal our secret. That would be violating our privacy. And that is vile." 

"Are you always like this? Bitchy and cocky?" 

 _The fuck._ Hyungwon raised his eyebrows to the ceiling, completely baffled by the questions that sounded ridiculously like a statement rather than an actual question. He was about to teach this guy a lesson on how rude he's being when one of his crush's friend beat him to it. 

"Like you're not, dude." His tiny friend muttered so soft yet it was enough for the blue haired hair guy to hear. He gave his friend the look. His friends rolled their eyes in return.  

"Look, we should leave you two alone. Don't want to get caught in a petty love quarrel", said the other. With that, both of his friends walked off and left this dude, alone, with him. _Fuck._   

Hyungwon stared dead into his eyes once again, and replied his question. 

"Only to those that I think deserve to be treated like so."  

"You know, I kind of get the feeling that it is you who have a crush on one of us." 

"And I get the feeling that it is you who think that one of us fancies one of you lot. Am I right, yes?" 

"Well, I would be lying if I said it wasn't me, so yes, it is indeed I who think that one of you juniors likes me. Now it's your turn to tell the truth."  

 _Was I being delusional or did he just smirked at me._  

"I'm not a liar, so yes, I am that guy."  

"But why?" 

"Why what? Am I not allowed to like you? Do you have some kind of standard of people who are allowed to like you?" 

"What? No. Definitely not." 

Blue haired boy was shocked to hear Hyungwon's question. His eyes grew bigger. He pushed his glasses that was resting on the bridge of his perfect nose. He sighed, and shifted his foot in the dirt. 

"I was actually quite shocked to hear that someone actually likes me. So, why do you like me?" 

And at that moment he was grateful that he was under the shades, because his crush could have seen his cheeks turning flaming red. He could feel the heat spreading through his body like a rapid fire. He was not ready to be humiliated just yet, but that was exactly what he did.  

"I, uh..... It was your hands." 

 _Oh my god. Shit, shit, shit._  

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"Nothing." 

Hyungwon tried to get away from it but nothing came up to his mind to save himself from this disastrous situation. So, instead he let out a **very** nervous laugh.  

"No, don't lie." 

He sighed. Looks like he might just as well go all in and be honest about it all.  

"It was your hands that got me attracted to you." 

 _What the hell am I even saying._  

"You have long lean fingers and the shape of your nails are perfect; not to small or too big. And I also like the fact that the palm of your hands are reasonably big." 

 _What the actual bullshit, Chae Hyungwon._   

His crush, who was oblivious to his internal agony, looked confused but a little pleased at the same time.  

"You're probably the first person I've ever met who noticed someone's hands first rather than their face." 

"I can't help it. If you're going to mock me, then do so as you please. I don't care to be honest."  

"I won't so don’t worry. Anyway, did you ever noticed my face, or were you too busy admiring my lovely hands?" 

"Of course I noticed your face, but only a year after that." 

"No wonder you wear glasses."  

"Like you're any better yourself." 

And that was how they came to know about each other. They shook hands and exchange their names. Blue haired boy told Hyungwon his name, which he really didn't need to do, because Hyungwon already knows his full name. But of course he won't tell him that. Hyungwon would have to lose his sanity to do that. 


End file.
